


just want your extra time

by takeflight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, M/M, brotherhood promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeflight/pseuds/takeflight
Summary: ...and your...kiss!





	just want your extra time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peonysoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonysoda/gifts).



> Short little piece I wrote for Venny a while ago because they were asking me how to write kissing?! Or something of that nature...so I had whipped something up. I actually forgot I wrote this and was rereading it and had no recollection of what I had written...it was full of typos LOL. It’s nothing perfect, but I decided to post it up anyways, since it’s just collecting dust in my docs.

Noctis cleared his throat a little louder this time, the tie around his collar feeling tighter than he remembered. He snuck at a glance at Prompto out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge his reaction. He could see he was looking the other way, pretending to admire something in the corner of the room.

“So…”

“E-eh? Erm..”

He tested the waters again, gently sneaking his hand across the space between their thighs until his pinky met the other’s. Noctis watched as Prompto flinched and made a small sound of surprise, quickly trying to hide it with a small cough. The blond still kept his gaze trained elsewhere, showing no indication he was going to move at all. Finally building enough resolve, Noctis put his entire hand over Prompto's, turning it gently so he could lace their fingers together.

“Hey...Prom.” He turned slightly, swallowing down his nerves.

Prompto tilted his head in Noctis’s direction, peering over at him through his lashes. “N..oct..” he averted his eyes again. “W-what’s up, bud..”

Noctis squeezed his hand gently, taking a shallow breath. “Can...I kiss you?”

“E-Eh huh?? Me? Kiss me? Uh, I…” Prompto flustered, turning fully to face Noctis and staring down at where their hands and knees touched. “You...don’t...have to….” His voice lowered to a whisper. “You don't have to ask, Noct..” 

He quickly shut his eyes when Noctis brought his free hand up to gently tilt Prompto’s chin towards him. “Okay. Then I’m going to kiss you now.” Noctis murmured, quickly scanning over Prompto’s features before his eyes landed on his lips. He felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly shut his own eyes.

“G-geez, Noct!! You don’t have to narrate it--!” Prompto began, but was interrupted when Noctis pressed their lips together gently. Prompto felt his pulse start to pick up at the contact, and he froze before it ended all too quickly.

They both reopened their eyes for a brief moment, staring incredulously before Prompto found himself reinitiating the kiss this time, his eyes fluttering shut when their lips met again. Noctis kissed him gently, tracing his thumb across Prompto’s jawline as Prompto’s hand found its way into the back of Noctis’s hair. 

He gently pulled his face closer, and experimented by giving his next kiss with his lips slightly open. Noctis felt Prompto respond by a small breath passing between them, and he decided to be a little more bold by licking lightly at his bottom lip.

Prompto had let go of Noctis’s hand at his point, and was slowly slinging it around his shoulders as he brought their bodies closer to deepen the kiss. Noctis could feel the blood rushing in his ears and the excitement sparking down his body as he ventured his tongue into the other’s mouth and was met with equal enthusiasm. 

They took turns pressing into each other’s mouths, pulling away for the shortest of seconds to take a breath until Noctis finally strayed from Prompto’s lips and began mouthing kisses under his jaw and by his ear. Prompto shuddered a bit at the sensation, gripping tightly at Noctis’s uniform as he accidentally let a soft moan escape. It was when Noctis started to travel down his neck that Prompto pushed him back slightly, breathy and quite visibly excited.

“Uh...wow.”

“Yeah.” Noctis smirked, resting a hand on Prompto’s thigh as the other sighed heavily.

“Where’d you...I didn’t think you kissed before this…” Prompto gave him a half-hearted glare, licking his reddened lips.

Noctis’s smirk widened a bit, and he couldn't resist leaning in to peck Prompto again. “I didn’t. You were just really cute.”

Prompto hit him in the shoulder and Noctis pushed him back, laughing together as they began rough housing on the couch.


End file.
